Warrior Cat Lemons
by shorestarofpetalclan
Summary: It is mating time. The she-cats are in heat again.
1. ShoreXGnarl PART 1

This is my first story so I'll start now.  
This is a rape than love with two warrior leaders from my website: .com;  
Shorestar Calico she-cat; pelt that has four colors: yellow, sand yellow, orange, and white; minty green eyes so bright they seem blank; leader of PetalClan;  
Gnarlstar Hazelnut colored toyger tom; evil blue eyes; devilish smile; torn ears; leader of BoneClan;

Shore X Gnarl  
I was making my way through the forest, toward my sister, Daffodil's, twoleg nest, when someone jumps at me, grabing my scruff, and drags me to the ground, where they pined me down. I look around frantically to find out what I should do, when I saw a familiar face. "Oh, it's just you Soal," I said, finding my breath.  
"Just me; Soal; my name is GNARLSTAR," he spat.  
"Okay, okay,Gnarlstar.," I said. "Great StarClan, you don't have to shout."  
"Hmph," he growled, snarling. "Follow me, I know a good place to hunt."  
"Oh, actually," I said. "I was just going to see my sister, she had kits a couple of moons ago and is giving me one for my clan."  
He looked back at me and growled, glaring at me.  
I met his icy blue gaze. "I'm coming," I said, bowing my head in defeat.

LOL THIS IS PART ONE.  
ANY WAY  
Want me to do yours? I do OC's.  
Just give me this info:  
Cat 1;  
Cat 2;  
Other Cats Involved;  
Cat Descriptions;  
Scenario(NOT REQUIRED!);  
Reviews with scenarios go first.  
Thx!:3  
Yours truely, ShorestarOfPetalClan


	2. Sky-Chu's Request: HawkXCherry

Okay, so, Sorry I haven't posted for so long, but my computer was in the shop, any way, this is a request from Sky-Chu.  
This is his/her review

Cat 1: Hawkflight (deputy) - Dark brown tabby tom; bold, strong, fierce  
Cat 2: Cherrystar (leader) - Pale ginger she-cat; sweet , clever, shy, friendly  
Other cats involved: None  
Scenario: Hawkflight and Cherrystar decide to go on a stroll in the forest to relax from the business of the Clans. In the middle of their walk, Hawkflight suddenly rapes Cherrystar but later it turns to lust and both enjoy it.

Give a review just like this one. The scenario is not required, but reviews with them go first, I do OC's.

Here we go.

The Clan was bustling with excitement and the Deputy, Hawkflight, was arranging patrols. After he was done, he invited his Clan leader, Cherrystar, to go on a stroll in the woods with him.

"I accept your invitation," said Cherrystar. "Lets go."

They walked deep into the woods, then Cherrystar heard a rustling in a nearby bush and turns to face what was there, a rabbit came hopping out. She quickly got into a hunter's crouch, but before she put her tail down, Something was on top of her, or should I say _?_some_one_

Alarmed, she realized she was in heat. She had been standing down wind from the rabbit, but up wind of the deputy! HAWKFLIGHT WAS TRYING TO MATE WITH HER! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING," she wailed, just as she let out a moan of pleasure.

"Doing what you wanted me to do," he said. "Remember when you were deputy, you said that you wanted to be my mate when you became leader. Do you remember now?"

"Yes," she whispered. "... Yes, I remember now!"

"Then, isn't this what you wanted?" He questioned Cherrystar.

"Yes," she said, sadly bowing her head. _Well, it's a good thing his member doesn't have many barbs, _She thought.

A few minutes later, he plants his seed into her.'

"That was great," said the deputy. "Ready for round 2?"

"Yes," she replied, doubtfully.

He walked around to her mouth and said, "suck it."

Immediately she did as he said.

Soon after, he came in her mouth.

* * *

Many moons later,

"You have 3 healthy kits," said the medicine cat. "2 toms and a she-cat. What will you name them?"

"The pale brown tom will be Cheetahkit, the tom that looks like me will be Eaglekit, and the she-cat that looks like Hawkflight, her name will be Foxkit," said Cherrystar. "Can we please call them that, Hawkflight?"

"We can call them anything you want to," he agreed. "Just so long as your happy."

"I am happy," Cherrystar said.

So, Sky-Chu, what do you think. Btw I am not very good at lust. =(


	3. ShoreXGnarl Finale

Hey guys, this is part 2 of my warrior leader lemons.

This is a rape than love with two warrior leaders from my website;  
Shorestar Calico she-cat; pelt that has four colors: yellow, sand yellow, orange, and white; minty green eyes so bright they seem blank; leader of PetalClan;  
Gnarlstar Hazelnut colored toyger tom; evil blue eyes; devilish smile; torn ears; leader of BoneClan;

Shorestar followed him through the forest, and they stopped in a clearing with scents of rabbit, shrew, and vole. The scents were very fresh, as well. Then she get into a hunting crouch, but something forced her tail up and gets on top of her. "HE-," the she-cat tried to say, but there was a paw over her mouth.

"Shhhh, everything will be okay," said a familiar voice. "You'll be fine."  
The tom removed his paw and the she-cat looked back, "Why are you on me, Gnarlstar," she questioned.  
"Getting what is rightfully mine," he growled.  
"WHAT?!"  
"You. Are. MINE," he spat, shoving his member into her pussy.  
"OWWW_,_" She wailed.  
He started to get faster.  
"OKAY, Okay," Shorestar said. "Just be a bit gentler."  
"Oh, alright," he said, slowing his thrusts. "I'll be more careful."  
"OHH," she sighed in pleasure."It feels so good, Faster! Go faster!"  
"Okay," said the tom. "If you say so." He got faster and after a few minutes, he planted his seed into her. He stopped.  
"Why did you stop?"  
"Because it's time for round two," he replied. "Ready?"  
"DUH," said the she cat. "Of course."  
He came around to her mouth. "Suck it," he said.  
She did not hesitate. Soon he came in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop.  
He and she sat up and cleaned their pelts. "That was great," Shorestar said.  
"Well, I'm glad because we are doing it for the next three moons," he said  
"Well, um..." She started. "That sounds great," she added, "Same place?"  
He nodded. "Half moon at moon-high."  
"See you then." They walked away from one another.

* * *

Three moons later,

The silver toyger she-kit will be called Frostkit, the blue gray tabby tom will be Brookkit, the white she will be Angelkit, the gray she with the black spots and white paws will be Ashkit, and the specked, striped rusty-colored she will be Flamekit.

* * *

Hey guys sry but until further notice i will only do reviews with scenerios, so reviews MUST look like THIS:

Cat 1 Name:  
Cat 1 Description:  
Cat 2 Name:  
Cat 2 Description:  
Other Cats Names (Plz number)(Right 'NONE' if no others):  
Other Cats Description (Plz number)(Right 'NONE' if no others):  
Scenario:

ALL CATIGORIES ABOVE REQUIRED, IF NOT I WILL JUST DELETE YOUR REVIEW!

If you want kits at end then tell me how many toms and she-kits in scenario, then tell me the kits' names in 'Other Cats'

I do ocs and BOYxBOY/GIRLxGIRL.

thx

~~Shorestar


	4. SplashXCloudXDawnRiverclan'sBrambleheart

Hi guys another review lemon here:

Cloudedlily - Pale ginger tabby shecat with hazel eyes

Coldkit - brown patched torbie shekit with ice green eyes

Splashface - black tabby tom with gray eyes

Dawnspots - Agouti tan tom with green eyes

Cloudedlily finds her kit, Coldkit, has wandered out of camp. When she goes to find her, Splashface is raping Coldkit. Splashface agrees to let the kit go if Cloudedlily takes her place. She agrees, during though, her mate Dawnspots finds them. From there feel free to take creative freedom with the scene. :)

Here we go

* * *

It was a claw moon and Cloudlily was in the nursery, _1, 2, 3, 4,- Oh No,_ thought the queen. "Coldkit," she wispered. "Coldkit?!" She got up to go and search for her lost kit.

She wandered deep into the forest, when she came to a clearing, she heard something. _That sounded like_ _Coldkit!_  
She followed the sound and, sure enough, saw Coldkit. She only saw her head though, "Oh, Coldkit," she sighed in relief, walking over. "Don't leave camp until you are an apprentice." She got closer, and closer, then she saw someone else, a _tom._ She stood motionless trying to identify this cat. _That's Splashface!_ She ran to get closer faster.

Splashface was raping Coldkit! "Splashface," hissed Cloudlily, he looked over, his stone gray gaze piercing her soul. "LET HER GO!"  
"Why would i do that?" He asked.  
She thought for a moment. "I'd do anything for you in return."  
"_Any_thing?"  
"Yes."  
He dismounted Coldkit. "GO BACK TO CAMP, COLDKIT!"  
After she was sure her kit had gone, she asked him, "What do you want from me?"  
"Oh, I've always liked you," he said.  
"Well, what is it you want with me?"  
"Only for you to mate with me."  
"WHAT?! I HAVE A MATE!"  
"Yes, this I know," his smile was growing. "You _did_ say _any_thing," he added.  
She let out a long sigh and got into a mating crouch.  
He licked her tail hole, then mounted her.  
She screamed, but it turned into pleasure as he hit her g-spot.

* * *

After a few minutes, Dawnspots, Cloudlily's mate, appears.

Cloudlily sees him. "Dawnspots, I can explain."  
"There is no need," he said to her. He added to Splashface, "Mind if I join?"  
"Not at all," he said. "You take her mouth."  
He walked around to her face. "Suck it, Cloudlily!"  
She did as he said, and immeddietly started deep-throating him.

* * *

Soon, both toms came, Dawnspots in her mouth, Splashface in her tail hole. They left her lying on the ground.


End file.
